NEMEXIS
The NEMEXIS Corporation is a massive, multi-national company that has ties to every military group in the world, including the UAF and WarCorp. Background As a vast and influential corporation, NEMEXIS manufactures numerous weapons and military supplies - and often use it themselves. In fact, several items (including the Stamina Kit) were first created by NEMEXIS.﻿ Though they were originally passive for much of the storyline, NEMEXIS has quickly risen as the main antagonist in many different events. This was first hinted during the initial outbreaks of a certain virus, showing that they would take action if necessary. The company was originally led by Wayne Decker, but is currently operating (from the shadows) thanks to his son, Joseph Decker. Synopsis In the Combat Arms Storyline, NEMEXIS is directly involved with Quarantine, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, Sector 25, Ghost Town, Blood Money, and in both the siege of NEMEXIS HQ and NEMEXIS Labs ; as they were responsible for engineering the virus in the first place. *''"SITREP: The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample."'' NEMEXIS was ordered to create a stamina drug for the fatigued soldiers of WarCorp, the UAF, and other military affiliations. After experimenting with several factors, the company finally ended up with two sub-products; a drug, which became the Stamina Kit, and the virus, which becomes the Infection. It is vaguely implied that the outbreak may have been planned, though there is not enough evidence to support this theory. NEMEXIS did seem more interested in the virus itself than to actually stop it from spreading. *''"POST-SITREP: After the initial Quarantine lockdown, NEMEXIS Corp called for additional military backup to manage the quarantine of LAB 3 while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of Lab 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are sill being infected rapidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the virus." '' For a short amount of time, the Infection had been successfully quarantined, and a prototypical vaccine had even been created. However, this all came apart when a new, totally unrelated outbreak occurred in a town somewhere in the US. *''"SITREP: An experimental virus developed by NEMEXIS has "accidentally" been released into the city. As the body count rises, the government has ordered all civilians to evacuate immediately. Special forces search for clues to the cause of the viral outbreak while NEMEXIS mercenaries are sent in to conceal all evidence of the company's involvement.'' The description further indicates that NEMEXIS is indeed responsible for the outbreaks. It also backs up the theory that NEMEXIS would rather cover up their own atrocities instead of taking responsibility for it. If one were to enter the area, he/she would see plenty of company-owned trucks strewn all over the site of the outbreak. Downfall NEMEXIS, an already massive corporate conglomerate, had finally received the full attention of both the UAF and WarCorp at this point, having amassed too much wealth and power. Fearing that they would soon become too powerful to manage, both factions (individually) decided to cripple the company and force it into bankruptcy. *''"SITREP: In dealing with the multi-national hydra called NEMEXIS, Command believes that they can deal a devastating blow to the corporation by stealing the gold reserves the company uses to secure credit lines from an international bank. Unfortunately, NEMEXIS has learned about this operation and are offering a reward to a mercenary team to secure the gold before it is stolen. You’ve got to make it into the bank, use your hired mercenary force to secure the facility, and take your prize before the other merc team can get to it!"'' Now, NEMEXIS was crippled financially; but not militarily. In any case, both the UAF and WarCorp decided that the time was right to take down the company once-and-for-all. In one of the largest combined assaults in Combat Arms history, a joint-scale infiltration was launched to capture NEMEXIS' CEO. This lead to the siege of NEMEXIS. *''"SITREP: The battle for victory sends you into battle against many foes, but no one has dogged our footsteps more than the vicious NEMEXIS Corporation. NEMEXIS has committed atrocities beyond your worst nightmares, and their reign of terror must end. Enter NEMEXIS HQ and try to eradicate NEMEXIS once and for all!"'' The story continues on through Evil Never Dies: The Story Thus Far.... Prologue The corruption and deceit eventually led to the jailing of their leader, Wayne Decker, and the promotion of Joseph Decker. The War Begins NEMEXIS launched a massive attack on military bases of JSF. Their forces struck multiple bases at once, kindling chaos in nations all over the world. The Hunt Begins Joseph Decker, the leader of NEMEXIS, launched a missile to warn his opposition of his capabilities. The missile soared through the sky, destined for the Nigerian capital of Niamey... A Costly Victory The missile hit its target and the city of Niamey lied in ruins. The initial blast instantly wiped out a staggering chunk of the population, and survivors in a mile-wide radius were stricken with radiation sickness in the aftermath. With this single act, NEMEXIS had seized all of Africa in a stranglehold of fear. In retaliation, the World Alliance and JSF forces launched an all-out assault on NEMEXIS. Battles raged across cities and countryside worldwide. However, the opposition gained the upperhand and NEMEXIS forces were in a dangerous state of panic. Due to the unknown detonation of ten SH-38 Neutron Bombs in one of their labs, NEMEXIS' facilities were destroyed and the opposition closed in on the remaining NEMEXIS forces. Their leader, Joseph Decker, was nowhere to be found. Epilogue NEMEXIS' reign of terror came to a halt as the war also came to an end. The war left a smoldering scar of carnage in its wake - casualties number in the millions. Joseph Decker is still nowhere to be found. To be continued... ADD DEAD WATER AND NEMEXIS SUPREMACY 2 EVENT Trivia *NEMEXIS may be a play on the "Nemesis," the Greek goddess of revenge. *In addition to creating the Infected, NEMEXIS also created the Medkit and Stamina Kit, among other bio-enhancement items. *The NEMEXIS mercenaries encountered in NEMEXIS HQ and Labs can be seen to have glowing red eyes when viewed up close, suggesting they are on some 'refined' version of the Infected drug. This was later proven during NEMEXIS Supremacy 2: Contamination. Category:Antagonists Category:Factions Category:NEMEXIS Category:Featured Articles